


Cocoa and Coffee

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 21, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian and Cassandra share a cup of cocoa the night before their wedding, and her father brings her coffee the morning of her wedding.Cassarian Advent Calendar Day 21
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cocoa and Coffee

Cassandra looked up as there was a knock at the door. She smiled softly when she saw Varian standing in the doorway holding two steaming mugs.

“I thought you might want some cocoa.” He said as he kicked the door closed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you.” Cassandra said as she took the cup from him.

Varian looked across at the white dress hanging from a hook on the wall. It was simple apart from the long lace sleeves, but simple worked, because how could any dress outshine the beauty of the woman wearing it? The best the material could hope to do was simply frame her elegantly.

“I’m not meant to see that am I? Varian asked, looking up over the rim of his cup.

“I think you’re just not meant to see me in it. You’re not meant to see me tomorrow before the wedding.”  


“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll just stay here till eleven fifty-nine then.”  
  


Cassandra tried not to smile.

“You might as well.” Cassandra said rolling her eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to sleep anyways?”  
  


“Nervous?”

“Excited. Wait, nervous? Why would you say nervous? Are you nervous?”  


“Yes.” Varian admitted, half seriously. “I’m afraid I’m going to do something to mess up at last moment, and you’ll change your mind about marrying me.”

  
“Not a chance.” Cassandra said leaning forwards and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. It was meant to be a sweet, short kiss, but it deepened as Varian’s hand came up rest in her hair.

***

There was a loud knock at the door and Varian stretched, mumbling happily to himself when he felt silken hair tickling his cheek and a comforting weight across his chest.

“Cassandra.” Came the shout through the door. “It is O six hundred. We have a tight schedule today.”

Cassandra sat bolt upright in the bed. Varian blinked for a moment as he tried to work out what was going on. 

“My Dad.” Cassandra hissed.

"I'm not meant to be here!" Varian said sitting up and staring around in horror.

"Closet now." Cassandra whispered before shouting “Morning Dad. Just a minute.”

Varian climbed out of the bed and pulled the closet open, freezing as he did so.

“Uh Cass, this is full of pointy sharp things."

"It’s the closet, or my Dad." Cassandra hissed.

"AHH okay." Varian said nervously glancing at the door before making up his mind and finding a space where he thought he could fit without getting impaled, carefully climbed in.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"I cut myself. It's okay, it's just a little....” Varian took his hand from the small cut on his upper arm and winced. “I just won't look at the blood."

“Good idea.” Cassandra muttered as she closed the closet door on him.

“Cassandra?” Her father shouted through the door. “Is everything alright in there?”  
  


“Yes. I uh… just had a knot in the ties of my robe.” Cassandra said wrapping the robe around herself and opening the door.

“Good morning.” She said with a wide smile.

Her father was stood there with a tray of coffee and pastries.

“Ah! There you are. I hope you don’t mind. I realized that I might not get much of a chance to see you today. I thought maybe we could spend a few minutes together before the rush begins.”  
  


“Oh.” Cassandra said glancing nervously at the wardrobe. “I…” She turned back to look at her father, the man who had raised her on his own. She couldn’t deny him this, but Varian… “Yes.” She said hesitantly.

Her father walked in and put the tray on the bed. He paused when he saw the dress hanging on the wall.

“You’re going to look so beautiful. I am so glad you decided to come back to Corona to get married.”  
  


“I had to have my Dad walk me down the aisle.” Cassandra said pulling apart one of the pastries nervously, she thought she noticed a glint of wetness in her fathers eyes, but she didn’t mention it. It wouldn’t be right, it wasn’t them to talk about emotions. Not even today.

“Are you sure Cassandra?” Her father asked, and she knew he wasn’t talking about having him walk her down the aisle. He was talking about Varian.   
  


“Of course Dad.” Cassandra said with a short laugh.

“Just thought I’d check.” Her Dad said with a small smile. “The alchemist I guess I’ll….”

There was a crash to the side of the, and her father leapt to action, spilling hot coffee over the bed sheets. They both stared in shock at the shape of Varian on the floor by the open wardrobe doors. Cassandra jumped up and knelt beside him to check him over.

“What the…” Her father stared down at them. "Is he okay?”

"Yeah, he just fainted, just a little cut.” She didn’t need to mention his phobia of blood, it was common knowledge.  
  


Varian gave a slight moan from the floor.

"Can I leave you to deal with this?" Her father sighed as he stood up.

“Yes. He’s coming too.” Cassandra said.

Her father paused for a moment in the doorway, turning back and looking at the white dress.

"Dad I ummm... Sorry?" Cassandra said awkwardly. “I.. I wanted to have breakfast with you.”

"It's okay.” Her father said with a sigh. “ I will... Get used to him... Eventually."

“Well find time soon.”  
  


“You’re going to be a married woman Cassandra.”  
  


“But still your daughter, I’m always going to have time for you.”  
  


Her father gave her a soft smile as he closed the door.


	2. Artwork by anonymus2K

I said there might be a surprise, and here it is, a second advent offering in one day. These sketches by anonymus2K (on wattpad).

Another new one -


	3. Some sketches

And here's some more sketches from anonymus2K, these one are older ones but just in case you missed them...

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a further surprise coming in the advent today!


End file.
